Dos
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Hace apenas siete meses atrás, yo era la promesa de la natación. Hoy día soy un idiota con miedo al suicidio. ¿Qué pasó? Una lesión. Algo tan estúpido que cambió por completo mi vida. / No tengo depresión, idiotas, sólo ya no me interesa vivir. / — ¿Entonces nos veremos todos los días aquí para la terapia, no? [...] Nos vemos el miércoles, Yamazaki-kun.
1. Dos

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

**D**os.

* * *

**L**as buenas historias comienzas con un despertador anunciado el inicio de un nuevo día; con un nuevo curso escolar, la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, un nuevo empleo, un misterioso caso por resolver; la ruptura de un amor, una trágica separación o la muerte de alguien.

Esta historia no es una de ellas.

Por eso nos centraremos en otro contexto. Ese donde, ahora mismo, me encuentro en el segundo asiento del transporte público; una señora en el par de asientos continuos, atravesando el estrecho pasillo, carga a un bebé de no más de un año, consolándolo para que sus estridente alaridos cesen de una vez y dejen de molestar al resto de los pasajeros; frente a mi, una señora obesa de mediana edad —grosera y amargada—, ella va profesando maldiciones a todo aquél que, sin poder evitarlo gracias a su gran volumen, roza sus lonjas o siquiera la toca; el conductor del autobús maneja como loco y se frena de vez en cuando, haciendo que por mera inercia te tengas que sostener del tubo más cercano para no salir disparado del jodido asiento; atrás de mi subió una pareja de tórtolos quinceañeros que no paran de besarse y crear ruidos incómodos. La suma de todos ellos hacen que desee un ataque terrorista en este momento. En serio.

Mi vida da asco.

Hace apenas siete meses atrás, yo era la promesa de la natación. Hoy día soy un idiota con miedo al suicidio. ¿Qué pasó? Una lesión. Algo tan estúpido que cambió por completo mi vida; adiós regionales, adiós nacionales, adiós olímpicos, adiós vida. Después de tres meses en los que me dediqué a lamentarme de mí mismo —que aún lo hago— Rin me obligó a esto; asistir a una estúpida terapia física. Carajo.

Se supone, dijeron los entrenadores, mi lesión en el hombro derecho no implica una total suspensión de las actividades competitivas; pero sí una terapia de, al menos, dos años. Se supone, una vez más, que para alguien de dieciocho años no significaba el fin. Pero las suposiciones solo sirven para limpiarme el culo.

Depresión. Já.

Y un mierda. No tengo depresión, idiotas, solo ya no me interesa vivir. ¿Y para qué hacerlo, se lo han preguntado? Despiertas todos los días, vas al mismo trabajo insípido que probablemente ni te guste, pero que haz tomado para no vivir en la calle; en su defecto, vas a una escuela ha aprender cosas que probablemente nunca te sirvan, todo para avanzar un nivel más —volviendo al círculo laborar; aspiras a ser más y más, pero, ¿para qué? Seas el hombre más rico del mundo, o el vago que orina en la esquina de la calle, cuando mueres no queda nada. Entonces todo es inútil. La vida, entonces, no es interesante.

¿Por qué hago esto? Por qué finjo estar de acuerdo en ir a una terapia mierdera donde, por más que traten, no van a volverme como antes. Para qué tomar el asqueroso transporte público lleno de gente odiosa, ruidosa y maloliente. Para qué levantarme de la cama si, de cualquier forma, volveré a ella. ¿Para qué, carajo?

Ellos lo hacen por egoísmo, lo sé. Ellos —llámense Padre, Madre y Rin— lo hacen por su propio beneficio. ¿Han oído sus palabras antes?: _"Sousuke, _me_ duele verte así, por favor, ve"._ Ellos lo hacen para no sufrir; a mi no me importa, puedo sobrellevar una vida tal y como lo hecho estos últimos meses, pero ellos no. Ellos son egoístas que no les gusta sufrir y deciden no dejarme en paz. Y, con la promesa de que, si termino los dos años de terapia, mis padres están dispuestos a mantenerme y no presionar, es como me he subido a la mierda de transporte.

Es la parada que me corresponde, y mientras trato de imaginar que estoy recostado en mi cama viendo la pared blanca de mi habitación, no me he percatado que una señora de tal vez igual tamaño que la odiosa de enfrente se ha sentado a mi lado.

— Necesito bajar, permiso —la vieja resopla y refunfuña, moviéndose en lo más mínimo para dejarme pasar. Hija de puta.

— ¡Ten cuidado, mocoso! —Chilla cuando, sin querer, mi trasero toca sus piernas.

Tengo ganas de gritarle un _"váyase a la mierda" _pero eso solo crearía un conflicto, la parada se pasaría, me bajarían del autobús "por degenerado", todos me mirarían. No tengo tiempo, entonces decido imaginar que esa regordeta frígida vive más infeliz que yo y que su vida es castigo suficiente.

**2.**

No es la gran cosa, en realidad. Un enorme edificio de color naranja brillante que con letras doradas anuncia "Clínica fisioterapeuta número 3, Iwatobi". Tiene en la entrada tres rampas para sillas de ruedas, en la fachada se asoman cuatro pisos con veintitrés ventanas en cada uno, huele a hospital y mucha gente muy amable le sonríe a todo el que ingresa, guiándolos a sus respectivas áreas —que asco.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul, son los últimos días de invierno, pero parece que han sido los más helados de toda la jodida temporada. A pesar de eso, extrañaré este clima. Invierno es mi segunda estación menos odiada de todo el año, después del otoño; el frío es agradable en cierto punto —a diferencia del verano, en donde ni estando completamente desnudo se puede estar a gusto y el sudor te deja pegajosa la piel, escalda tu frente por su salinidad, y los mocosos merodean por todos lados al no ir al colegio.

Al entrar, una mujer vestida de blanco, con una enorme sonrisa y una tablilla en manos, me recibe cual conocido. Toca ligeramente mi brazo para llamarme. No soporto a la gente como ella, en verdad; con una sonrisa amable para todos, de facciones finas, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, y esas manías de gente _buena_, ¿no se cansará?

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Me pregunta. Su olor a fresa me invade por todos lados. Frunzo el ceño, realmente por reflejo o costumbre.

— Yo... creo que tengo una cita, o algo así —_"Vete, déjame solo. Vete."_, eso es en lo único que puedo pensar.

— ¡Oh! Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la recepción? —Aunque en apariencia me preguntaba, fue casi una frase imperativa. El mostrador donde estaba la base de datos se encontraba a unos metros. Ella tecleó en el viejo ordenador algunos códigos—. Que grosera, no me presenté. Me llamo Amakata Miho, puedes decirme Ama-_chan_. ¿Tu nombre, cariño?

— Yamazaki —gruño entre dientes. Las personas condescendientes no son lo mío.

— Sí, aquí estás —su voz es chillona y delicada, y mira atentamente la pantalla— ¿Yamazaki Sousuke-_kun_? Estás en el piso... tres. ¡Oh! Yo seré tu terapeuta, que emocionante, ¿no? —_"Realmente no, preferiría lanzarme de ese tercer piso."_, asiento.

Subimos al moderno elevador —que contrasta en comparación con su rudimentario ordenador. Los elevadores no me gustan, no me aterran, pero no me gustan; cuatro paredes con espejos ¿para qué alguien querría verse repetido tantas veces? Sí, ese que está a un lado de mí soy yo; el cabello marrón obscuro se nota algo opaco, he perdido masa muscular desde que dejé de entrenar, soy muchísimo más alto que la mujer a mi lado, tengo bolsas bajo los ojos —no duermo bien..., mejor dicho, _no duermo_ desde hace no sé cuánto—, el ceño fruncido y el semblante demacrado. ¿Para qué verme otra vez si ya sé cómo soy?

— ¡Es aquí! —Las puertas metálicas se abren, el piso es amplio, casi como un gimnasio pero con aparatos más burdos, el clima aquí es templado por la calefacción así que la chaqueta me empieza a asfixiar—. Por hoy, sólo conocerás el lugar. ¿_Eras_ atleta, no? —Sí, lo era. Ya no—. Por eso mismo es necesario que vengas cada dos días, por lo menos cuatro horas, ¿entendido? Yo te ayudaré con el tratamiento.

Nos acercamos a una de las bancas acolchadas de color blanco, esas a las que te sube el doctor cuando te va a examinar como objeto y no humano, me pide que me saque la chaqueta y la camiseta para evaluar la gravedad del asunto.

— Han enviado ya tus radiografías y exámenes, pero no hay nada como verlo por tus propios ojos, ¿no? —En definitiva, como objeto no como humano. Obedezco con la esperanza de que así podré irme antes de este horrible lugar.

Debajo de la camiseta tengo la hombrera ortopédica color negro, que se encaja de forma aparatosa en el hombro derecho y sus tiras de velcro rodean mi mi pecho. Traerla puesta es como si una serpiente se enroscara por mi cuerpo y quemara; nunca la utilizo, pero a los demás les gusta creer que sí lo hago, por eso me la he colocado este día, la segunda vez que la uso desde que la compraron.

El hombro está amoratado, me duele, no lo negaré, pero te acostumbras tanto que a veces se olvida. Me pide que alce el brazo hacia un costado, al frente, atrás en círculos; yo sólo quiero que la idiota se de cuenta que me está matando con tanto movimiento. Trato de no hacer muecas, no quejarme, no gemir del insoportable dolor.

— ¿Sí usas la hombrera, Sousuke-_kun_? Parece estar peor que en las radiografías.

No digo nada, no me da la gana —o no sé qué responder, y un _no_, no es una opción. Me pregunto ¿qué hará Rin ahora mismo? Probablemente esté entrenando, él competirá en las nacionales. Me pregunto, ¿qué estarán transmitiendo en la T.V. a esta hora? Seguramente pura mierda, no hay nada bueno en ese aparato. ¿Qué día es hoy? Según recuerdo, son finales de enero, ¿pero ya estaremos en febrero? Si ya es febrero, el precio del chocolate debe estar por lo cielos, aunque a mi no me gusta el chocolate; una vez, alguien me regaló chocolates el catorce de febrero, sabían a tierra si lo reflexiono.

— ¿Sousuke-_kun_? —Miro a la mujer, su sonrisa ya no está, por suerte. Pero su mirada seria es más molesta—. Dime algo, cariño, ¿estás aquí por voluntad propia? —_"Já, no."_

— Sí —mentir es fácil, por eso los políticos lo hacen.

— ¿En serio? —Por supuesto, ella parecía tonta, pero creo que no lo era—. ¿Cómo tomaste el hecho de no poder competir más?

— Me da igual.

— ¿No lo extrañas? A veces, ¿no te sientes triste?

— No —_"Sí, a cada segundo."_

— ¿A qué aspiras ahora? —_"A nada."_— ¿Cuáles son tus metas, tus sueños?

— Pensé que esto sólo era terapia física, Amakata-san —ella cierra la boca, casi afligida, no necesito su lástima.

— En realidad...

— ¡Ama-_chan_!

Una voz tan molesta como la de la mujer llega a la plática, solo que evidentemente se trata de un hombre. Cierro los ojos, descansando del bombardeo de preguntas que la mujer a soltado sin previo aviso. La persona recién llegada platica animosa con la terapeuta; es un sujeto, tal vez menor que yo o de mi edad, pero no pasa los veintidós, estoy seguro. No reparo mucho en él, es molesto prestar atención a las personas pasajeras, como la vieja del autobús, la señora de la taquilla del tren, o este nuevo individuo.

— ¿Makoto_-kun_? Pensé que tus cesiones eran mañana, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Han cambiado mis horarios —cuando abro los ojos es inevitable no notarle. El cabello castaño casi olivo, ojos verdes, alto, sonriente, casi irradiaba luz cual astro en medio de la sala. De la personas que menos soporto—. Ahora te veré los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

— ¡Ya veo! Me algra, Makoto_-kun_ —sonríe nuevamente—, ¿sigues en la estación? ¿Retomaste las clases?

— Sí, dentro de poco entro a la universidad. Mientras sigo en la estación, aunque soy un tanto inútil en verdad —para colmo, el nuevo sujeto sonríe igual o más que la mujer. Tener a ambos cerca me hace considerar realmente el lanzarme por la ventana.

— ¡Claro que no! —Replica con alegría en el timbre de voz. La mujer castaña me mira por el rabillo del ojo, creo que ha notado que estoy a punto de vomitar por su presencia y sonríe con malignidad—, hey, Makoto_-kun_, él es Sousuke_-kun_. Creo que compartirán horarios.

Sus ojos verdes ahora están en mí, y ahora sí creo que vomitaré en cualquier momento. Son brillantes, y sonríen casi tanto como su boca. Me mira, primero confundido, pero en seguida continúa con su actitud alegre y se inclina levemente frente a mi.

— Mucho gusto, soy Tachibana Makoto —tiene la voz amable, melodiosa y amigable. Mierda, que alguien lo aleje de mi.

— Yamazaki —debería imprimir eso en alguna tarjeta para ahorrarme la saliva. Espero, al menos, la escueta presentación deje en claro que no seré nada más que un sujeto efímero en su vida, como lo es él en la mía.

— ¿Entonces nos veremos todos los días aquí para la terapia, no? —Podría alguien golpearle la cara, para comprobar que tiene la sonrisa tatuada al rostro—. Me tengo que ir, Ama_-chan_. Nos vemos el miércoles, Yamazaki_-kun_.

Se despide con la mano y se larga por el elevador. Por fin. Un problema menos en mi vida.

**3.**

Ahí está otra vez; blanca, pulcra, sobria y tan lejana sobre el suelo. Siento la almohada engullir mi cabeza y las colchas arropar mi espalda. No hay ruido de las manecillas del reloj, pues el único en la habitación es digital. El anaquel frente a la cama está lleno de trofeos que por pereza no he quemado. La luna se cuela por la ventana, serán, quizás, las dos de la madrugada.

Por fin terminó el día.

* * *

**F**inal del capítulo uno.

* * *

**N/A. **Mientras buscaba _SouMako_ encontré un _summary_ que llamó mi atención;_ "lisiado"_, le decían a Sousuke -me hizo reír, sinceramente-, lo que me dio la idea para esta... _cosa_... Lo gracioso es que la chica es _MakoHaru_, entonces, le dedico este _SouMako_ porque... soy idiota, ¿qué les digo? Así que si esto está dedicado a _Tomato12_. En serio, eso de "lisiado" me encantó, me recordó la mierda de persona que soy y cómo me iré al infierno por burlarme de cosas '_serias'_. Un saludo a esta autora... si es que llega a leer esto.

_Pia~_


	2. Cuatro

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

**D**os.

* * *

**_D_**_os meses antes_.

**¿A**lguna vez te haz emborrachado? ¿Recuerdas las sensaciones del día siguiente? Bien, aquel día desperté con esa misma sensación multiplicada por cien. Todo me daba vueltas, los ojos me ardían, tenía los labios secos al igual que la boca, la garganta me quemaba, el cuerpo me dolía y la cabeza estaba a nada de explotarme. Me sentía como una mierda total.

Cuando puse un pie fuera de la cama el vaguido me invadió, mi alrededor daba mil vueltas y caí de rodillas al suelo. Las arcadas no tardaron y terminé vomitando en el piso de mi habitación. El aire me faltaba, no podía respirar, cuando la corriente atravesaba mi garganta era como si clavaran mil dagas dentro de mí. Entré en pánico y me arrastré hasta la salida de la habitación. Todo el ambiente era tan pesado que creía derrumbarme a cada paso que daba por el corto pasillo. Llegué a la cocina donde mi madre hacía el desayuno; me miró en principio con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver mi estado agónico su gesto se turbó en una mueca de horror.

Estiré una mano hasta donde ella se encontraba; lo último que sentí fue la fría duela golpear mi espalda; lo último que escuché fue el grito de horror de mi madre mientras se lanzaba hacia mi cuerpo implorando por ayuda. Después todo fue negro.

¿A caso por fin me iba a morir?

**2.**

Sentí demasiado miedo, miedo por la incertidumbre sobre mi estado. Nunca había creído en los fantasmas, pero si yo estuviera muerto ya ¿sería entonces un fantasma? Se supone que los espectros son almas en pena que no lograron concluir su vida —o al menos eso dicen el la T.V.—. Había tantas cosas que no hice que lo más probable es que, de hecho, sí fuese un fantasma.

Pero después me di cuenta que, en realidad, no estaba muerto; porque un muerto no hubiera podido sentir el vívido dolor de cabeza que poco a poco fue creciendo en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Un muerto no hubiera podido sentir las piernas entumidas y los dedos fríos. Seguía vivo, y podía escuchar las apagadas voces de fondo que parecían amplificadas.

El ambiente olía a medicina y los ruidos que acompañaban a las voces de fondo eran los de máquinas que ayudaban a respirar o que medían los latidos del corazón. Los hospitales siempre me parecieron lugares tétricos; se suponía que ahí salvaban vidas pero todos parecían siempre tan tristes, todo era demasiado serio, el blanco inundaba por completo las habitaciones... incluso a las personas.

— No es nada muy grave, en realidad —comentaba una voz cansada y de edad—. Una simple resaca.

— Una simple resaca no hace eso, doctor. —Esa sin dudas era mi madre, que se notaba enojada e impaciente.

— Bueno es que... —la ligera pausa causó incertidumbre en el ambiente—. ¿Sabían ustedes que su hijo atraviesa una depresión clínica, cierto?

Nadie habló por un momento. El _"bip"_ del aparato junto a mi cama eran lo único que interrumpía el silencio del lugar, un silencio incómodo. La depresión aun era un tabú para muchos, en cambio a mi me lo habían repetido tantas veces que la palabra ya me era familiar. Odiaba esa expresión en el rostro de los demás cuando lo mencionaban, _lástima_.

— No entiendo cómo eso se relaciona con el estado de mi hijo. Estuvo a punto de morir, ¿me dice que fue una _simple resaca_? ¡Por Dios, si-!

— Sus defensas no responden —la voz chillona y molesta de mi madre se detuvo en seco—, no tienen la motivación de hacerlo, la resaca es lo mismo que deshidratarte, un efecto del abuso del alcohol. A su edad, no debería ni siquiera tomar. ¿Qué han hecho para tratar el trastorno depresivo?

— No creímos que fuera prudente forzarlo —habló esta vez mi padre, claramente apenado.

— Es como si dijeran que dejarían a un alcohólico seguir bebiendo solo para no forzar las cosas —mi madre resopló—. Sousuke necesita tratamiento..., ayuda.

— Yo cuido bien de mi hijo —las palabras hostiles de mi madre demostraban lo enojada y apenada que se encontraba.

— No insinúo lo contrario, pero, ¿realmente cree que dejar a un adolescente -casi adulto- hacer lo que quiera, cuando se le ha diagnosticado un trastorno depresivo persistente, sea lo mejor? A este paso, su cuerpo asumirá que poco a poco deberá ir muriendo.

— ¡Yo hago lo mejor que puedo! ¡No puede simplemente venir aquí y juzgarme como si lo supiera todo!

— Compórtate, mujer.

Mi madre se echó a llorar. El doctor y mi padre siguieron discutiendo asuntos médicos. Me dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar qué había pasado desde que caí al suelo de mi casa y llegué ahí, a la cama de un hospital. No entendía por qué mi madre siempre se hacía la víctima, seguramente por mi culpa; entonces recordé por qué —en un principio— creía que estar muerto era mejor.

**3.**

_**C**uatro meses después._

Si existía algo que me molestaba más que el transporte público, era esa estúpida terapia; donde me obligaban moverme aun cuando me dolía la existencia y me sentía una mierda. Encima, todos ahí parecían tan... no sé, _felices_. Estaban lisiados, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede estar feliz por ser un inútil?

— Buenos días, Yamazaki-_kun_.

Y eso era lo peor de todo aquel enfermizo lugar, el tipo de los ojos verdes. Llegaba siempre diez minutos después de mi, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, y por más que lo ignoraba siempre me daba los buenos días. Era amable y aficionado a las disculpas, demasiado humilde, alegre y sonriente. Me irritaba de sobremanera y no soportaba el hecho de que estuviera siempre a un lado de mi, sé que lo hacía por cumplir sus estúpidas rutinas terapéuticas, pero era una mierda total soportarlo.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó un día.

— Porque es divertido —solté, rodando los ojos. Rogaba, imploraba, que me dejara ne paz; suficiente tenía con su presencia.

— Vaya —soltó con cierto fastidio, un tono que nadie nunca creería digno de él—, no hay necesidad de ser grosero, ¿sabes?

— _Ugh _—me encogí de hombros y me fui al otro extremo. ¿Qué sabía él de mi como para decirme qué hacer y qué no? Además, se lo merecía. Si no quieres que te respondan algo que no te va a gustar, no preguntes. Tan odioso.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Volvió a intentarlo, con la sonrisa renovada.

— ¿De verdad te importa? —El tipo era tal vez de mi edad, tal vez un poco mayor. Pero parecía una plaga.

— Sólo trato de ser amable.

— Pues no lo intentes y ya. En serio estoy harto de todo aquí como para tener que soportar a alguien más.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero en seguida se cerraron. Bien, estaba claro que aquel sujeto de ojos verdes me dejaría en paz. Se alejó de mi y tomó sus cosas, saliendo echando chispas de lo enojado que se notaba. Rin alguna vez dijo que esa actitud mía, junto con el ceño que inevitablemente se me fruncía al tener contacto con cualquier otra persona, terminaría dejándome completamente solo. Mejor para mi.

**4.**

Después de aquella parada en el hospital, se me estuvo terminantemente prohibido el consumo de alcohol. Por supuesto, en cualquier tienda de autoservicio esta prescripción médica vale para pura mierda si se tiene el dinero necesario. Me daba asco, en realidad, no quería tener el aspecto de un sucio alcohólico; pero sólo podía tomar a escondidas de todos en el parque de la ciudad, en la parte donde el follaje de los árboles era tan abundante que ara una cápsula verde con olor a tierra mojada.

El líquido quemaba mi garganta, y con cada nuevo trago, la sensación de pesadez dejaba mi cuerpo y en su lugar entraba el alivio momentáneo. No era algo que me enorgulleciera, pero en todo caso me repugnaba por mi simple existencia. No entendía cómo mi madre me podía seguir dando dinero, creo que incluso ella sabía para qué lo ocupaba, pero su culpa era tan grande que se auto-excusaba creyendo que con el dinero me recompensaría el estado en el que me encontraba.

— ¿Yamazaki-_kun_? —Creí que el whisky comenzaba ha hacerme alucinar, hasta que me quité las gafas obscuras del rostro y vi que no me equivocaba al imaginarme quién era— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era el tipo de ojos verdes, con ropa y zapatillas deportivas; unos audífonos colgaban del cuello de su jersey, el sudor le rodaba por la frente. Era claro que era uno de esos tipo sanos que los sábados en la mañana corrían en el parque.

— Rezando.

Frunció el ceño, claramente recordaba mis manías y aún así se sentó a mi lado en aquella banca a las orillas de la pista llena de graba roja especial para correr y realizar atletismo. Me removí incómodo y coloqué nuevamente las gafas en su lugar. Tomé otro trago de la botella, poniendo el mayor gesto de molestia que tuviera, necesario para alejar a todo ser viviente de mi.

— Me llamo Tachibana Makoto, tengo dieciocho años, estoy a punto de empezar la universidad -quiero estudiar psicología-, estudié en la preparatoria de Iwatobi...-

— Para, para —hablaba tan rápido y fuerte que incluso la cabeza me dolió—. En serio, ¿qué demonios haces?

— ¿Sabes? Estaremos más tiempo juntos de lo que ambos quisiéramos. No podemos simplemente ignorarnos.

— Yo sí que puedo. —Rodó los ojos, al cansado.

— Así que si no quieres que decir nada, yo te diré sobre mí.

No dije nada, era claro que ese tipo no se rendía. Estaba la posibilidad de irme, pero antes necesitaba terminarme la jodida botella, además, aquella era _mi _banca. Y el tipo no se cansaba de hablar sobre sí, sobre un tal Nanase, sobre sus hermanos y un sin fin de mierdas más que estuve obligado a escuchar.

— ¿Piensas terminarte la botella tú solo?

— Dime algo, Tachibana. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? En serio, no necesito tu lástima.

— No es lástima —reprochó casi de inmediato, con un tono serio distante al meloso con el que hablaba aun enojado—, es que... yo era igual.

Le miré un tanto incrédulo, miraba al frente mientras sonreía con melancolía. ¿Un tipo como él igual a mi? ¡Já! Ese señor _perfecto_ no se imagina lo que es ser como yo; el sentir un vacío en el interior, ver todo el futuro destrozado, crear sólo problemas, sentirse enfermo a cada momento, tener unas irreparables ganas de llorar, odiar todo lo que me rodea, ser rechazado... ser un inútil. Que tipo tan idiota, cada palabra que decía me molesta más que la anterior.

— Me tengo que ir, Yamazaki-_kun_. No tomes más, por favor —se levantó de la banca—. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

No esperó respuesta y se alejó corriendo. Llevé la boquilla de la botella a mis labios; «_No tomes más_». ¿Quién se creía como para aconsejarme? Cerré la botella de licor, molesto por la abrumadora presencia del tipo castaño que sólo me trastocaba.

**5.**

De nuevo la blanca pared de mi habitación me acogía en la madrugada. Por fin un día más había terminado. Pero había algo que no era común en mi rutina diaria; el insomnio aquella noche llegó acompañado por un sentimiento de... invasión, intranquilidad, incertidumbre. El tipo de ojos verdes me había sacado totalmente de quicio, sus palabras pegaban demasiado en mi interior.

Para empezar, me surgió una duda, ¿por qué estaba en terapia? Estaba seguro que en toda la mierda de palabrería que soltó cuando se sentó a mi lado no había mencionado ese detalle —que no me importaba—, pero me daba cierta _curiosidad_, tal vez.

Y de pronto me sorprendí deseando que fuera lunes.

* * *

**F**inal del capítulo dos.

_Pia~_


End file.
